


霾-雪

by 0_OrangeCat_1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OrangeCat_1/pseuds/0_OrangeCat_1
Summary: 总裁柚x秘书天健康和荣誉属于他们，ooc属于我引起不适者勿进，不上升真人





	1. 霾

哈尔滨，早上6:30。

刚摁掉闹铃的男人已经站在窗户前，拉开一点分隔了外界喧嚣的窗帘。天还没有亮，大片大片的灰色覆盖着曙光前的黑暗。不像雾气的奶白色，因为奶白色的黎明总让羽生结弦想到希望，而灰色的雾霾是他不喜欢的。

身后床头放着翻开寥寥几页的诗集。相比于网络社交的软件，羽生结弦更喜欢在纸上写下自己的秘密，不是因为任何科技都无法黑进一张纸，而是每次度过漫漫长夜时习惯性的在灯下翻看这些褪色的字迹，纵容着自己滑进回忆的星海。他也喜欢在心爱的书上留下批语，让这本书拥有自己浏览过的记号；或者是把信投进邮箱，看着人来人往的街道，默默的站一会儿。

一阵的手机铃声及时地打断羽生的思考，他连忙走出去，恐怕把昨晚折腾了好久的人吵醒。

在羽生结弦接起电话时金博洋就醒了，盯着没来得及合上的窗帘。外面雾霾太大了，他心里犯起嘀咕，“今天绝对不能让这个有哮喘的人出去了...” 从上次自家爱人伤了脚腕后，就态度坚决地在养伤期间停了他老板的各种活动出席，会议也暂时交给戈米沙，最后总算妥协了把办公室搬到了家里，还是在羽生一次次的反复保证下。后来这事让财政部的陈巍知道了，还跑来笑他太紧张。

天总表示：被袜子淹没的陈三儿不要扔，裹上鸡蛋液和面包糠，下锅炸至金黄酥脆控油捞出，老人小孩都爱吃，隔壁宇野昌磨都馋哭了。

金博洋伸手合上书页张牙舞爪的诗集，指尖敲打着硬硬的封皮。两人在一起后，正是公司集团的股票在市场里站住脚之时，还需要整理各项的记录，羽生结弦也就着工作的名义哄他在这个家里住了下来。不过在闲暇的时间里，他们也会像其他普通情侣一样，风中抱着奶茶毫无顾忌地打量着行人，留意着霓虹灯下闪烁的橱窗。玩心大的金博洋会拉着男朋友风风火火地直奔娃娃机，每次都准确地夹出粉红猪小妹，心情好的时候夹个黄熊精送给羽生，顺带炫耀一下自己的技术，就像笑起来时小虎牙在耀武扬威一样。不过羽生只是看着他轻笑，眼底的宠溺却不加掩饰地溢出来。想到这，金博洋又害羞的捂着脸钻回被窝里。

接完电话回来的羽生结弦看着床头已经合上的诗集，低头揉着床上堆成一坨的某人。  
圆鼓鼓的被子滚了一圈，里面的人探出一头炸毛，眼睛眨啊眨，迷迷糊糊地望着羽生结弦。

半晌，终于憋出一句话。

“腰好疼...今天罢工不干了...”


	2. 雪

一片，两片，三片。

金博洋盯着窗外出了神，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，总算是赶在2018年的年底下了场雪。往年下雪的时间当然比这要早，从12月份开始这座北方城市就会变成白皑皑的冰雪王国，金博洋对这些可是深有体会的。室外气温直线下降，冻得头皮发麻，街上的行人捂得只露双眼睛。室内却暖得舒服，不过家里似乎少了些什么，金秘书懊恼的拍了拍头，羽生结弦没回来。锅里熬的汤咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡儿，香气飘了满屋子。

天妈妈总是会给他们带卤味冷荤和一些处理干净的生鲜，理由是让你老板感受一下这里的饮食文化。为此还告诉金博洋许多的熬制秘诀，每次都是哭笑不得，但依旧乖巧的顺手拿盒草莓调侃道，“这要是把羽生宠坏喂刁了，以后你儿子怕不是成助理厨师。”

从弯弯绕绕的一大堆道理中，总算得出了核心思想，“抓住他的胃”。

窗外的雪还在下，室内的暖气带着温馨，大钞和钢镚也活泼地爬来爬去。金博洋把锅里的棒骨翻了个方向，又重新盖上锅盖，静静等待着。他踩着拖鞋溜达到客厅，把整个人丢进沙发里，一手拽住黄熊精的后腿，一手拉住佩奇的鼻子，把两个玩偶堆在腿上，羽生结弦居然还没回来。

自从羽生结弦听说金博洋喜欢养一些奇奇怪怪的宠物，为了不让家里变成奇怪的动物园会带一些更奇怪的玩偶，用来转移金秘书的注意力。比如，去欧洲谈事项带回来一只大头蜘蛛侠玩偶，去印度考察寄回来一只超大鳄鱼，闲着闹玩时顺手一扔，空降下来直接砸在金博洋脸前，把人吓个半死，去日本带回来一只争宠的黄熊精...

金博洋曾很委婉地向羽生结弦提出拒绝。但是羽生结弦立刻表现的满脸心酸，搂着金博洋的腰，用轻柔的声音解释着歪理：“不想让奇怪的宠物们抢走本该属于我的博洋桑。”一旁的金博洋气得只想翻白眼，腹诽着那你干嘛带只黄熊精回来！

羽生结弦把头埋在爱人的耳畔，借喷洒出的热息撩着，“博洋真的不想我吗？”羽生结弦很有耐心等着回答。听着扑落的心跳声，金博洋的脑子里简直要炸开烟花了，红透的耳尖不动声色地替主人表达了一切，偷偷扣紧的双手略显不安，他歪着头凶道：“谁那么闲天天想你...”

可现在这个牵动心绪的人还没有回家，金博洋在蹂躏了某只黄熊精三十次后，夜色散落，心里发了芽，终于拨通无数次翻看的电话号码。

“羽生你什么时候回来啊？”打电话的人别扭的问道，一种名叫思念的东西小心翼翼地绕在声音里。

“最近比较忙，你好好休息。”羽生结弦连忙放下手里文件，安慰着又奶又傲娇的爱人，这孩子怎么不说是想我了。

金博洋转而恨恨地一口咬住洗好的草莓，含糊地哼哼，像只鼓足气的河豚，“再不回来我就把一盒草莓都吃掉，炸鸡也吃掉，骨汤一口都不给你留。”

“那...我可以回家吃你。”羽生结弦笑了。

 


End file.
